User blog:HoshiYume4610/iWant to talk...
Anything that I have fun, worrying, and whatever's feelings... First of all, Have you guys read, "iCarly 2 Generation"? via fanfic.net and DA (aka DeviantART)? Its story talk about a famous webshow, iCarly finally close down and after years later, a new gang manage to bring it back to keep its fame as a good memoriable. Do tell you, I was laughing myself how stupid I am XD;. Its actually surprise to see many people using the Seddie's daughter's name as "Jeanette" which btw I use it coz its cute ;) and Im using names that was similiar/ilookalike names ;) For chiz's sake, I love to think of a next generation which was never created so I did. I did that story, and its make me happy to felt their '''kids are doing something. As good as you might think. And Happy to see 'few' readers readed it :). I just so happy but I want to recommend you to read it and you can go there via my talk page because i have the link to my FF profile. Imagine in iCarly Universe (I swear I was about 2 write that word, 'iCarly Land' XD coz of Dan's blog post about iLMM facts LOL...but better using that word I writing now), if iCarly was close down and many or so years later, who will bring that awesome web show? Now think of this wiki, let it steady in a ''good ''way. I don't know what just happened. I can't even remember the first time I came here (that first time I came here was when I don't have a Wikia account AT THAT TIME). But I didn't visit here that much just until few weeks ago, I just join it. So I want to comment nice and good. But when I see the problems you guys have now such as Katydidit whose now banned (which Im happy for this will never happen in the near future) and so so many troubles. Let me say it....in my profound way, I want to see many good users here for they're good and nice. They're so nice to each other. But why should one friend fall after a big fight came? Don't fight, don't ruin it, don't HATE each other. I do want to see exciting, crazy, nice, awesome users here around. I see so many of them. Nicer, kindest, so sweet. But when I was in a chat, of course I was that much 'not-a-good-chatter' type at the momment, but I see so many users discussing problem to problem to crazy, random jokes and fun talk. Which makes me from sad to sad to smiles. ''But what I want to say is TO...TO KEEP YOUR HEART IN A GOOD TERMS. I swear I want to see many users do the same thing and do on their GOOD way. ' Ok, I'm done here :) btw I, once again, recommend can you read my fanfic XD;;; sorry I just want to see if you like it or not.... I don't want comments be desert for I am sad and lonely in Wiki more than in DeviantART but I am good friend to my friends and I am, what to settles things down :) OK, this is that long blog I wrote so bai bai! Hope you understand what I was saying :D;;; I'm scare to see so many negative comments to appear... :( PLEASE WRITE POSITIVE COMMENTS AND I WILL TRUST YOU! Category:Blog posts